$\dfrac{5}{14} - \dfrac{1}{14} = {?}$
Explanation: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{5}{14} - \dfrac{1}{14} = \dfrac{4}{14}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{14} = \dfrac{2}{7}$